A Gilmore Adventure
by Allypally990
Summary: Idk just read the story and find out. A definent rogan story.


A Gilmore Adventure

By: Allison G. Walker Shacoria J. Ford

Logan's POV

Logan shows up at Rory's house and knocks on the door. No one answers. He knocks again and then looks around for her spare key. He finds it under the mat on the porch and unlocks the door and walks inside. He calls out Rory's name, no answer. Logan then goes into Rory's bedroom and finds her still asleep. He takes off his shoes and quietly climbs in bed next to her. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other playing with a strand of her hair waits for her to wake up. A few minutes later Logan drifts off to sleep. Only to wake up an hour later to no Rory.

Rory's POV

Rory wakes up her eyes suddenly meet Logan's. She looks around familiarizing herself with her room. Then climbing out of bed careful not to wake Logan. Rory decides to go to Luke's and pick up Logan's favorite breakfast pancakes with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and syrup. Before she goes she leaves Logan a note so he doesn't worry.

Logan's POV

When Logan woke up he went downstairs to see if Rory was there. The only thing he found was a note she had left.

Rory's note

Logan I've gone to Luke's be back soon. P.S. I Love U.

Logan's POV

He goes back upstairs and puts on his shoes, then leaves and heads to Luke's.

When he gets there Luke approaches him and says "Oh hey Logan. You just missed Rory she's on her way back to the house." Logan a little annoyed says "thanks" and heads back to Rory's house. When he gets there he goes inside and calls Rory's name. Rory responds by saying "I'm in the kitchen." Logan goes into the kitchen only to find Rory and a plate stacked with pancakes, smothered with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and maple syrup. He looks at Rory gives her a big hug and kiss and then sitting down to eat some pancakes replies "thank you. Your the best." After breakfast, Logan decides to take Rory on a romantic walk.

Logan's POV

"Hey Rory let's go for a walk in the park."

Rory's POV

"Ok let me get my jacket and shoes on and then we can go ok."

Logan's POV

"Ok sounds good." Leaning over he gives Rory a quick kiss on the lips and then lets her get ready. When Rory gets done Logan goes over and gives Rory a big hug and says "thanks for everything. I love you."

At the park

Logan and Rory are holding hands walking in the park talking. Rory says "Can I tell you something Logan?" "Sure" Logan replies. "Ok here goes nothing I have cancer." Says Rory. Logan stands there frozen, completely lost in thought about what Rory had just told him.

Rory's POV

"Logan are you ok?" Logan, eyes wide says nothing. "Logan you're scaring me," says Rory. Finally Logan snaps out of it and walks over to Rory and hugs her tightly. Rory a little surprised by the hug again asks Logan if he is ok. This time Logan responds by saying "I'm ok. Just a little shook up by everything." "Oh, well you don't have to be sorry for me I just found out yesterday, and their not even 100% sure about any of the details yet." Says Rory. "Oh, well I want to know everything they told you from start to finish," said Logan. "Ok so yesterday I went for my yearly appointment and they asked me some generalized questions about how I was feeling and when I had my last period. Then she took my vitals and asked me if I had any questions or concerns. I told her that I had been feeling a bit more crampy than usual when I was on my period. I told her sometimes even when I'm not on my period I would get crampy. Sometimes it would get so bad that I would end up staying in bed all day. Then she asked me on a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being the least and 10 being the worst how bad was the pain? I said a 10. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and end up running to the bathroom to throw up. Then she told me to lie back on the exam table and undo my pants a little so I did and she said ok I'm going to do what's called a pressure test. I'm going to put pressure on your lower abdomen and I want you to tell me if you feel any pain in that area and how you would rate that pain. So she did and right in the middle is where is hurt the most. She told me she wanted to schedule me for an endoscopy procedure to see if I had endometriosis. She explained to me that it was a type of cancer where women get tissue build up inside their lower abdomen what it does is it forms what they like to call golf ball sized cysts on the uterine wall and can cause extreme pain and discomfort for most women. Some women don't experience any pain but that is a rare case. She then told me that if they couldn't find anything on the endoscope she would have to do a laparoscopy procedure, but she didn't want to worry me with that yet" said Rory. "So, when is your appointment then to get an endoscopy?" asked Logan. "Tomorrow why?" Asked Rory. "because I want to go with you." Says Logan. "Oh," says Rory blushing "you don't have to do that." "I know but I want to. May I go with you?" Asks Logan. "I guess if you really want to its at 1:00." Said Rory. "Ok I will pick you up at your house and meet you then." Said Logan.

Tuesday afternoon

Logan arrives at Rory's house to pick her up. Rory gets in the car and says "Logan you know you don't have to do this." Logan says "I know but I want too, I love you." Rory blushes and Logan notices reaching over to hold her hand he squeezes it, then says "you don't need to say anything I know your nervous. Your about the bravest person I know when it comes to things like this." Rory getting a little teary eyed looks at Logan and says "I love you with all my heart." At the doctor's office Rory goes up to the front desk and tells them her name and signs in. They hand her a clip board with some papers to fill out. She takes them back with her and fills them out. "Hey can I see those for a second?" Asks Logan. "Sure" says Rory. Logan begins to scribble a few things down on the papers. "What are you doing?" Asks Rory. "Just adding a few things." Says Logan. "Like what I already filled everything out that needed to be filled out." Says Rory. "Well since we're basically a couple now and I practically come over everyday. I just thought I would write down a few things like my phone number and Insurance policy." Said Logan. "Why? I can do it on my own I don't always need you to help me out all the time." Said Rory. "I know but you don't exactly have a job right now with good insurance so I just thought I would help out a little." Said Logan. "But…" Logan, interrupting Rory, says "you know Rory its ok to have a little help every once in a while." Grabs Rory's hand and squeezes it giving her a little sense of comfort. A few minutes later the nurse calls Rory back and takes her vitals. Then the nurse takes her blood and asks for a urine sample. The nurse then takes Rory back to the exam room and hands her a gown and asks her to put it on. The nurse then gets Rory prepped and ready for the procedure, she gives Rory a sedative to calm her nerves during the procedure. The nurse tells Rory it should take about twenty minutes to take affect and that she would let Logan know he can come in. Logan comes in and talks to Rory. A few minutes later the doctor comes in and introduces herself. "Hi I'm Dr. Lee, I'm going to be performing your procedure. Just lay back and relax everything will be just fine." When we got done the doctor told me to get dressed and she would be back in a few minutes with the results. I did just that and waited about 5 minutes later Dr. Lee came in and told me the news. She said there was good news and bad news. Tell me the good news first said Rory. Well said Dr. Lee everything on the scan was clear no cancer. Rory and Logan smiled at each other happily. And the bad news said Logan. Well said Dr. Lee the bad news is there is about a 20% chance that you could have complications with your pregnancy. What does that mean asked Logan, does that mean we can't have children? Asked Rory. No said Dr. Lee it just means that your child could be disabled or you could give birth to a premature baby. Now there are medications you can take to help prevent this but they are not 100% effective. I have had about 1 out of 100 moms with premature babies and about 1 out of 100 with disabled babies, so chances are very slim that this could happen to you. Rory and Logan both sighed in relief and left Dr. Lee's office feeling a little better than they did when they came in. Logan looks over at Rory on the way home and thinks to himself about what Dr. Lee had said. Rory then out of nowhere starts having a mental break down. Logan gets scared and asks Rory to calm down. Rory looks over a Logan and then slaps him in the face. Logan jerks the wheel to the left in the process and ends up hitting a car head on. When Rory comes too she finds herself in a hospital room hooked up to several machines, a bandage around her left arm and a bunch of bruises on her legs. She tries to sit up only finding herself wince in pain at the feeling of stitches and soreness all over her body. Rory began looking all over the room frantically thinking about where Logan was when suddenly a nurse walks in and says oh good you're awake now let me explain your current condition right now. My name is nurse Carter and I will be taking care of you. Rory interrupts the nurse and frantically says where is Logan I have to find him. Is he ok I should have never acted the way I did towards him he could be dead. Nurse Carter tries to calm her down when all of a sudden Rory ends up starting to hyperventilate. The nurse hands Rory a bag to breathe into and tells her if she doesn't calm down she will be forced to sedate her. Rory throws the bag back at the nurse and Nurse Carter opens the bedside drawer pulls out sedation medicine and sticks it into her IV. Meanwhile back in Logan's room the nurses and doctors were frantically trying to keep Logan alive, considering Logan had lost a lot of blood in the accident and Logan would need a blood transfusion the only problem was Logan had a rare blood type that they didn't have at the hospital and the nearest hospital that did would be a 19 hour drive there and back. They only had 24 hours to save Logan's life. They had every nurse and doctor in the building giving blood so that they could help Logan. They needed blood and they needed it fast the only other option they could think of was a mobile blood drive hitting the streets telling people there problem and trying to get blood. Back in Rory's room the nurse had just come in to check on her yet again and went to check her pulse right as she started to wake up oh good I'm just checking your pulse and then we can talk. Nurse Carter finishes up and Rory asks her about Logan. Nurse Carter tells Rory she will find out soon Right now she needed to focus on herself getting better. Nurse carter told Rory that she had cut up her arms and legs pretty bad she had also broken her right arm, cracked 3 ribs on the left side and she had gashed a huge cut in her stomach along with a few cuts and bruises she had that they stitched up. I will be back in a little bit to you more pain meds and let you know about Logan right now you get some rest. A couple of hours later nurse Carter came back in to check up on Rory. well hello Rory how are you feeling asked nurse Carter. Sore I feel like I can barely even swallow without excruciating pain. Said Rory. Well let me look at your throat can you open your mouth and say ahh. Nurse Carter looks in Rory's throat and says well Rory it does look a little bit swollen. Let me get Dr. Evans so he can take a look. Nurse Carter leaves and then comes back a couple seconds later with Dr. Evans. Dr. Evans, this is Rory I came to check on her and she said her throat is hurting really bad. She said she can barely swallow without excruciating pain. Says nurse Carter. Well said Dr. Evans this pain your feeling can you rate it for me Rory. asked Dr. Evans. Barely able to speak Rory says Probably a 10. Dr. Evans then asks Rory to open her mouth and say ahh so he can take a look. Rory does just that and Dr. Evans says it does look quite swollen. Rory do you know if you are allergic to any types of medications we don't have anything down on your charts. Said Dr. Evans. Well I don't think so if I was they should be on the charts. Said Rory. Well I'm wondering if you could be allergic to your pain medication swollen throats are a common side effect of this medicine. Said Dr. Evans. Oh what does that mean asks Rory. Well I think what I'm going to do is take you off of the pain meds for a while and come back in an hour or so and check on you to see if any of the swelling has gone down. If it has then we've solved the problem. If not then I may try to give you an antihistamine to help the swelling go down and possibly later on after some close monitoring start you on antibiotics. Said Dr. Evans. What are the antibiotics for? Asks Rory. I would need to give you antibiotics if the swelling doesn't start to go down. It could be a sign of an infection. Usually I can tell right away if it is an infection or not by the way the throat looks. Usually a patient with an infection as white bumps on their throat indicating this but you Rory don't seem to have any. So I am going to have nurse Carter here start you out by taking you off the pain meds. Now if for any reason you start to feel worse or get in alot of pain just press the call button and nurse Carter and I will be there right away. But Rory don't call us unless the pain is so bad that you can't hardly stand it because keeping you on this medication could be very dangerous especially if you happen to be allergic to it. Ok Rory said Dr. Evans. Ok I will do my best said Rory. Nurse Carter go ahead and start her off the pain meds and also I want you to get her some water to drink as well then when you get done with that inform miss gilmore on her significant other Logan. Said Dr. Evans. Will do Says Nurse Carter. Rory I'm just going to lower your dosage right now so you won't be completely off of it just yet ok. I will do this for about an hour and then I will lower it more and wait another hour and on the last one I will take you completely off if it. Then we will wait awhile for the remaining meds to wear off and I will Check your throat again to see if the swelling has gone down. Don't worry though sweety if you are nervous or hurting and need me I will be right here sitting with you all night and will make sure you feel ok. Now about Logan. Well we have a bit of a dilemma with him and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but right now Logan is fighting for his life and will need a blood transfusion. He had lost a lot of blood in the accident and we are closely monitoring him to keep him safe and alive. As soon as we can get you up walking again you will be able to see him. Says Nurse Carter. When will that be asks Rory. Soon hopefully we are still trying to find him a blood donor so far we have 24 hours to save his life and only 14 hours left. Says Nurse Carter. Can I be tested to give blood? Asks Rory. Yes you can but considering you had also lost some blood it probably wouldn't be safe for us to give him any of your blood even if you matched. Says nurse Carter. Well I want to be tested right now and I want to give him my blood even if it means I might die. I caused this and if this means I might have to die to save Logan's life I'm willing to do so. It's my fault he's fighting for his life anyway. And I don't think I could ever live with my self If I just let him die. Says Rory. Well I can test you but I'm telling you it would not be safe for me to take two pints of blood out of you and put them in Logan You will most likely just end up in the same position he is in right now. Says Nurse carter. I don't care I want to be tested and if God chooses for me to die then God chooses for me to die. Demands Rory. Let me confirm with Dr. Evans and I will be back To check up on you and get you set up. Ok. said Nurse Carter. Ok says Rory but what about my throat. Your throat I'm will be back in an hour to take you completely off the meds in the meantime I will talk to Dr. Evans about you giving blood. Says Nurse Carter. Sounds good says Rory I Think I can already feel some of the pain coming back. Says Rory. That's totally normal when we take a patient off their pain meds. Try to get some rest, you'll be better in no time I promise. Says Nurse Carter. Nurse Carter leaves the room and goes to find Dr. Evans. On the way to the nurses station she spots him in another patient's room. She hesitates to go inside and instead waits till he leaves the room. As soon as he walks out nurse Carter stops him and explains her situation. She tells him that Rory wants to be tested to give Logan her blood and that she would rather die giving him blood than live with the pain him of him dying instead. Dr. Evans says that she can go ahead and test her but make sure she knows that if she matches and gives him her blood she has a 30% chance that she could die. The decision is up to her just make sure she signs an affidavit form stating her decision just so we have it on file and don't get sued. She can go ahead and sign the papers but wait till she is completely off her pain meds before you start taking any blood ok go ahead and test her after she signs the papers though. Says Dr. Evans. Sounds good said Nurse Carter. Nurse carter leaves and heads back to Rory room to let her now the news. When she arrives in Rory's room she finds her hands on her stomach and the covers pulled off. Rory is everything ok? Asks nurse Carter. Rory replies by saying yes just feeling a lot of pressure in my lower abdomen I also was feeling a bit hot. Are you in any pain asks miss Carter. A little, but I want to try and tough it out and get through this as quickly as possible. Says Rory. get through what asks Miss Carter. Get through giving Logan my blood. Says Rory. Sweety I haven't even tested you yet to see if you match and we have to get you off the pain meds first also you have to sign an affidavit form to confirm you are going to go through with everything. Said Miss Carter. Oh well than take me off of it now I don't need to waste an hour waiting go ahead and take me off of the meds. Says Rory. Nurse Carter is very hesitant about taking her off the medication so soon but goes ahead and does it anyway. She tells Rory she will be back in an hour or so to test her blood and give her the papers to sign.

2 hours later

Rory is feeling very uncomfortable considering the meds have completely worn off but like Logan had told her she was the bravest person he knows when it came to things like this. So she knew all the pain and suffering would be for him. Nurse Carter walks in and notices Rory looking a little uncomfortable with her arms wrapped around her stomach. And asks Rory if she is ready to sign the papers and get tested. Rory says yes and nurse Carter hands her the papers. Rory weakly signs the papers her hand shaking a little in the process and hands them back to nurse Carter she then says lets get this over with. A tear runs down the side of her face considering all the emotions she is having right now. Nurse Carter notices this and sets the clipboard aside and pulls her chair close to Rory to talk to her for a minute. She grabs Rory's hand and looks her in the eyes and says Rory can I pray with you for a moment. Rory nods her head and closes her eyes Nurse Carter started the prayer by saying Dear Lord I want you to know that my patient Miss Gilmore is going through a lot right now and could use all the help and healing she can get right now her boyfriend Logan is fighting for his life and Miss Gilmore is willing to risk her own to save his. Lord if you can do anything right now I would like you to shower these two with all the hope and guidance and wisdom to make the right choices and let them both know that no matter what happens the Lord will be there along with friends and family every step of the way. Before she can finish Rory speaks up and says Logan I know you probably can't hear me right now but if I don't make it I want you to know that I love you and always have. I want you to marry someone who can make you just as happy as I have and I want you to remember to always follow your dreams. In Jesus name Amen. Nurse carter looks over at Rory and says sweety I know times are tough right now but your heart is in the right place is there anyone you would like me to call for you before we get things started. Rory nods her head and says yes I would like you to call my father Christopher, my mother Lorelai, my stepfather Luke, my step brother Jesse and my grandmother Emily. Rory notices her phone on the table and hands it to Nurse Carter 10 minutes later Nurse Carter re enters the room with Dr. Evans and tells her that her family is on the way and would be their shortly and they would need to get things started before they come. Rory insisted on seeing her family first before they could start. Dr. Evans looks over at Rory and says Rory the only thing I'm going to do first is tell you that everyone here at this hospital has heard what you are doing for Logan and they all wanted to wish you well. Rory starts to tear up again and Nurse Carter Hands her a tissue. Rory takes a deep breath trying not to cry in pain at the feeling of her lungs push against her 3 broken ribs. She then here's a beeping noise and Nurse carter leaves the room only to come back a few seconds later with her family. First her mom Lorelai comes in and gives her a gentle hug next her dad Chistopher then step dad Luke, then her step brother Jesse and Last but not least her grandmother Emily who can barely keep the tears away seeing the condition she is in. Dr. Evans tells the family only one of them can stay in the room with her during the process the rest will have to wait outside until we are done, I will give you guys a few minutes with Rory to make your decision while I get things set up and then we will have to get started. Rory's eyes immediately gravitate towards her mom and says mom I want you to stay with my please if that is ok with everyone else. The rest of the family nods their heads and leaves the room. Dr. Evans asks Lorelai to sit on the right side of Rory's bed Nurse Carter pushes a button and the head of the bed moves up so Rory can sit up straight. Nurse Carter notices Rory slouching a little uncomfortably and helps her to sit up straight. Nurse Carter removes the bandages from her left arm and starts cleaning off all the cuts making sure not to get them infected. As soon as she is done cleaning them she tells Rory that they will take each step one at a time. They told when she is ready for the next step they will continue if she is not ready we can wait. Rory feels comforted by the care that both Dr. Evans and Nurse Carter have given her and nods her for them to go ahead and start. Rory the first thing Nurse Carter is going to is just clean off the spot where we will put the needle with an alcohol pad. It might feel a little cold ok. Says Dr. Evans. Rory nods her head and Nurse carter continues. Ok says Dr. Evans now I'm going to insert the needle for the first one we will only be taking 2 vials of blood so it won't be as much as we will if you give blood ok. Are you ready. Asks Dr. Evans. Rory holds out her hand so her mom can hold it and nods her head. Nurse carter looks over at Rory and tells her to just relax her body the more she tenses up the more it will hurt. Rory closes her eyes and focuses on her mom holding her hand the fact that her mom was there made her feel better than ever. Nurse Carter starts to count 1 2 3 done. Rory opens her eyes looks over at her arm and says wow that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Nurse Carter begins to attach the first vial and says Rory if you feel any kind of uneasiness you let us know immediately so we can stop. Ok says Nurse Carter. Rory nods her head and nurse carter starts. Ok says Nurse Carter now we do the second vial of blood are you feeling ok Rory. Rory responds by saying a little light headed but I'll be fine. Nurse Carter says Dr. Evans how are her vitals doing. Heart rate has dropped slightly Blood pressure is under normal other than that ok. Rory starts to feel super light headed as they take the second vial and leans her head over slightly and throws up. Dr. Evans quickly grabs the bed pan and puts it under Rory's chin. Are you ok Rory, asks her mom. Yes Says Rory Feeling a little short of breath. Nurse Carter get Rory set up with a breathing tube please asks Dr. Evans. Right away Rory this is just going to go in your nose to help you breath ok says Nurse Carter. Rory barely moves her head and nods ok. As soon as she gets some oxygen she starts to feel the dizziness go away. Rory weakly looks over at her mom and says I love you. Her mom kisses her on her forehead and watches as Dr. Evans leaves to go get the blood tested. 20 minutes later Dr. Evans Returns with the result and tells Rory that she is a match but continuing any further could be risky. I signed the papers I want to go through. Nurse Carter hooks a bag to where they took the blood before and start drawing slowly A second later Dr. Evans notices Rory's heart rate and blood pressure drastically drop and says Nurse Carter stop now she's declining. Lorelai Worried asks what are you going to do now I'm going to go get a life support machine and hook her up to it so we can keep her alive hopefully we can get her body to recirculate enough blood to keep her alive. Nurse Carter starts the bag again and Dr. Evans hooks her up to the life support machine. Lorelai Looks over at Rory and says Rory I love you to the moon and back. Rory smiles weakly and whisper I love you too. They finally get the last pint of blood right as her vitals drop dangerously low. Dr. Evans says I will take the blood to Logan you stay here and Monitor Rory giver her some of this medicine to help keep her heart rate stable and I will be back soon. Meanwhile in Logan's Room they get him prepped and ready for the blood transfusion they start with the first bag and wait then the second as soon as they are done Dr. Evans tells emilia I would say any time now he should come too and wake up, when he does fill him in on his current condition and I'm going to go check on my other patient and be back to let him now about his girlfriend. Dr. Evans arrives back in Rory's room and says how is she. Nurse Carter says she is doing good I would like to stay here and keep a close eye on her for a while maybe even over night she's still pretty weak and I don't want anything bad to happen as soon as they finish Rory throws up again. Dr. Evans asks Nurse carter to give her some medicine to help with her stomach she grabs the bottle of medicine on the cart and gives it to Rory through her IV. Rory I'm giving you some stomach relief medicine that should help with the throwing up if you feel any worse let me no says Nurse Carter. Ok whispers Rory. Would you like a sip of water Rory asks her mom. Yes please Rory says very weakly. Her mom helps her get a sip of water being as weak as she is most of the water just runs out of her mouth. Lorelai grabs the towel and wipes off her mouth. She then hold it up underneath her chin so she can get a good drink. Rory says thanks mom I love you. Back in Logan's room Dr. Evans arrives just in time as Logan starts to wake up. Hello Logan glad to see you alive. Logan winces in pain and pulls himself up in the bed. Where am I asks Logan. Your in the hospital what's the last thing you remember asks Dr. Evans. I remember being in the car with Rory and I think we were on the way back home when all of a sudden she slapped me and then I just remember seeing a bright light and everything went black. Says Logan. Well you were in a car accident and are very lucky to be alive right now. Your girlfriend Miss Gilmore is it? She risked her own life to save yours. Says Dr. Evans. How asks Logan. You had lost a lot of blood in the accident and needed a blood transfusion but the only problem was we couldn't find you a donor so Rory said she wanted to be tested and give you her blood if she matched and so she did. We told her that it was going to be very risky we almost lost her twice. She is in another room right now trying to recover she is very weak. Says Dr. Evans When can I see her? Asks Logan. Soon but first we need to talk. So you have broken your right leg, busted open your lip, we also had to put 3 staples in your head which is where you lost most of the blood and a few in your arms and legs but other than that you should be able to go home Monday afternoon. That is if we can get you up and walking. We want to keep you over the weekend for observation. Rory on the other hand will probably go home Tuesday afternoon depending on if she gets any better and starts to eat and drink and get up out of bed again. We will probably try to get you up out of bed tomorrow and then you can go see Rory. said Dr. Evans.

The next day

Logan wakes up feeling much better than the day before and calls for the nurse. The nurse comes in and brings him his breakfast. Dr. Evans wanted me to start you off with something soft before we went to solid foods so I brought you some oatmeal and yogurt. I also brought you some apple juice. Said emilia. Thank you I think I'll eat the yogurt. Says Logan. Can I go see Rory this morning? Dr. Evans told me that if I could get up and try to walk that I could maybe go see Rory. said Logan. Let me get You some crutches and make sure it's ok with Dr. Evans and I will be back. Said Emilia. A few minutes later Emilia comes back with the crutches and an ok from Dr. Evans. She helps Logan out of bed and shows him how to use the crutches. Logan you will probably have to use these for at least 4 to 6 weeks or longer if your leg isn't healing properly. Says Emilia. Ok so now can I go see Rory? Asks Logan eagerly. Yes, walk with me and I will take you to her room. Back in Rory's room Nurse carter has been there all night along with Rory's mom the rest of her family had gone home to get some rest and would be back tomorrow to see how she was doing. Emilia and Logan arrive in Rory's Lorelai awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. Nurse Carter answers it and in walks Logan and Emilia. The minute Logan sees Rory his heart starts to break. She looks so lifeless and pale. Says logan sitting down in the wheelchair emilia had brought for him. Lorelai comes up next to Logan and says she's sleeping right now she had a rough night she was in a lot of pain she's doing better though doc said she would be able to go home Tuesday afternoon I'm glad to see your ok though. Says Lorelai. Yeah my head hurts the most right now other than that I'm feeling better I heard what Rory did for me I thank her and prayed for immensely last night. I didn't get much sleep either worrying about her. Says Logan. All of a sudden they notice Rory start stir a bit and her eyes fluttered open. Lorelai walks over to her moving some hair out of her face. Hey how are you feeling sweetie. Asks Lorelai. A little better still not 100% yet my vision is a little blurry this morning though doc said that's normal it should only last a few seconds they put you back on some different kind of pain meds last night to help with the pain. Guess whos here says Lorelai. Lorelai gestures to logan to come over. Logan stands up and walks over to Rory. hey Rory I'm here a tear runs down his face. I heard how brave you've been. I love you. Logan sits back down in his wheelchair and pulls is sideways against Rory's bed so he can be with her. Logan leans over and kisses her forehead Rory smiles and then points to her lips. Logan leans down and kisses her on the lips.

Tuesday afternoon when Rory got to go home Lorelai offered them both to stay at her house and take care of them Rory was now feeling much better then when she first arrived and was eager to get up out of bed being as she her cut on her stomach was still healing they wheeled her out in a wheelchair and helped her into the car. Rory insist on sitting in the back next to Logan and Lorelai helped her in. When they got to Lorelai's house Luke was waiting outside with a wheelchair for Rory meanwhile inside the house Jesse was setting up the bedroom for both Rory and Logan to sleep he had also written her a card. Rory was about to get out of the car when all of a sudden she looked back at Logan and said I'm sorry for the way I treated you that day I should have never done that and feel awful. Logan says don't worry baby the Important thing is we're here now and better than ever before. Logan standing with his crutches looks at Rory and says Rory I now I can't really get down on one knee and all but will you marry this is all they at the hospital gift shop. Says logan. Luke pulls a small box out of his pocket and hands it to logan. I thought you might say that so I had been waiting for the right time to give you this its my mother's old wedding ring it's not perfect but it is a real diamond. Logan gives Luke a big hug and says thank you for everything all of you. Rory looks at the ring and then back at Logan and says yes a million times yes. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
